mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lavalloveseris
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the LEGO World Event Badge page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At *the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?''' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LegoStefan24 (talk) 20:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You are free to remove this message after you have read it Welcome To Lavalloveseris's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! If you would like to talk to me, please make a header by pressing "Add A Topic" and putting whatever you want to talk about and then pressing enter and type your message. BFF Module I am planning to get a BFF Module on my page and put users on it for 5 days at the cost of 5 clicks on my DEM (Dinosaur Excavation Module) for each day. Please ask for space below: NOTES: N/A I now have space for you Remember to put your username down and send me a friend request! MLN Username: lavalloveseris 20:16, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Iconox's Favor Rental Condition:You must send BACK Iconox's favor after befriending Strakk. Hi! I am going to let you borrow Iconox's Favor for befriending Strakk. It will only cost 3 clicks on my DEM (The Dinosaur Excavation Module). Friend me,tell me your Username,get the item, befriend Strakk,and send it back! It's so easy! If the item is not returned, there will be a 45 Click fine on my DEM. Please ask for Iconox's Favor Here: 22:39, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Add Me To Your Friend List Please Add me to your friend list you will recive items depending on your rank and badges. Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I've just sent a friend request. I see you need people to put out their stunt tracks. Once you add me, I'll put them out for you. I can fill all spare spots on my page with stunt track rank threes because I have twelve for the past rank threes I helped. I just clicked on your race track rank two, so you should be able to build the next one. :) 03:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC) What's your Username????Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:25, December 28, 2013 (UTC) So how many more ribbons do you need? 01:46, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to your Modules, I only need 3 more Victory Ribbons.Lavalloveseris (talk) 02:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Congrats. I've set them up again and clicked your stunt module on your page. 00:19, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I have all the ribbons i need. i just need clicks on my Stunt Rank 3 Lavalloveseris (talk) 16:33, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I've given you clicks to your stunt track rank three. You can finish it off now if you have enough solar cells. Congratsulations for when you finish the rank. The next two are harder and if you are still hanging around I'll help you get through them. 00:55, January 3, 2014 (UTC) You're pretty good with mln. Can you click my dino grazind mdule 22:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC)I gave it three clicks as I already spent the rest of getting items for my new store. 03:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) So your new store is called Bluey's Shed? Never knew people can come up with such good names Lavalloveseris (talk) 22:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Congrats on openning your store. How many requirements until it is approved by the administraters??? I need four more happy costomers. It might take a long time though. Everything else is done. Hopefully I can reach rank ten soon. That way I can add more items. Though I was thinking of adding coupons to encourage buyers. I might get on to doing that. I'll theme is Australians though. :P 23:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Havivng cupons represent your home is a good idea. I hope you get to rank 10 soon! 13:09, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Well us Aussie's have loads of names for things. :P I sure hope I get rank ten soon too. You should be getting close to rank five right, or do you need loads of DEM clicks? If so we could do a click deal. 12:27, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I suppose that could be a good idea. I only have 120 right now.I never really have use for my clicks right now. Do you have all the gems? How many clicks do you get to use each day? We can do a click deal. I'll click your DEM and you click my symbiosis module. 13:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I think I have 5 diamonds, 3 Saphires, and 2 rubys.I get 52 clicks each day. So, can you click my excavationmodule 50 times??? I'll click the simbosis module 50 times now. 22:00, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Ya, I clicked just before. I gave you 60. :P 13:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Shall we do the 50/50 again today(or when your clicks refuel?) When I get my clicks back, but you can click now if you have you clicks back. I'll do my tomorrow morning. 13:33, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I still need 15 clicks back. I gave them to you a few hours ago. I got half way through and went out. :P All done now though. So you should have 230+ clicks now right? 11:59, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I'll do mine. 15:19, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to keep doing this until you are finished with your 500 clicks? 02:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ok.I'll be playing tiny tanks at armor games I forgot to give you clicks yesterday. I have given you 90 today and will give sixty the next day. :P Have fun playing tanks. :) 23:11, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ok. I will click. I'm just going to keep clicking until you get 500. I may forget some days, but I'll get you there. You can just give some clicks to me when you have time if you like. :) 09:28, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I only need one more click. just gonna need gems and scales! Cool, I clicked it for you. Diamonds will be the hard ones to find. I don't even have many of them. 08:51, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ok;i should probaly have the blueprint for the masterpeice now. Ya, if you only needed one click you should have it. I only gave four or something just to get you over the line. 00:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Is your DEM done now? I saw that you wanted to user page thing. I have one on my page. You could try copying the one from my page and putting it on your one. Just change the colours and the answers and all that. If not, you can just wait for LS24 to do it for you. It is rather easy though if you wanna have a try. Just don't save your edits if it didn't work. :) 04:01, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Employment If you want some specific job there, I'll see what I can do. LCF (talk!) 16:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay.Thanx. I was barely active cause i was seeing the new lego movie. Hello,Can I geta job or not??? Oh, so very sorry. I never got the "you have new messages" popup, so if you're still interested you're hired. LCF (talk!) 01:01, April 15, 2014 (UTC) OK. What do I do with my new job? You around? I was just wondering if you were still around and if you still need hit singles. I'm not too sure where we got up to in our deal at my store. :) 02:12, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Gems I am currently buying gems to make my Masterpiece. Just offer a random gem and what you want back. I have a lot of rubies and sapphires. How many do you need for the Masterpiece? I'll give you them for as many clicks as you want to put on my lightworm. :) 11:06, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I think maybe a Sapphire, will put 50 clicks on Lightworm today. I send 3. You can keep the others for free. I don't need them. 23:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC)\ Thank you SO much!!! What else do you need? I can givw you all the sapphires and rubies you need for free. 23:55, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I think two rough rubies... Sent you two. :) 01:12, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks